nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo DSi Sound
Nintendo DSi Sound is an application built into the Nintendo DSi that cannot be removed. It can be accessed on the Nintendo DSi Menu by pressing the icon with a parakeet. Main menu On the main menu of Nintendo DSi Sound are four different options including "Record and edit sound", "Play with your music", "Exit", and "Settings". The parakeet in the middle will say, in a distorted voice, various things that the player recorded (if they have recorded sounds). If the player leaves Nintendo DSi Sound untouched, the parakeet will say "hello" to the player. If the player talks to the parakeet on the main menu, it will try to imitate it to the best of its ability. Occasionally the parakeet will chirp the Super Mario Bros. theme song. Record and edit a sound After pressing record and edit a sound, the user will see eighteen bubbles. If this is the first time accessing "Record and edit a sound", then each bubble will be empty save for three lines. Automatically the first bubble will be surrounded by rotating blue lines, meaning that that bubble is selected, though the player is free to chose any of the other available bubbles. On the bottom of the screen is the volume slider, a record button, a "back" button, a delete button, and a button that alters the way a sound is recorded. The user is allowed to change the location of the bubbles by touching and dragging them to the desired place. Even if every bubble is empty, the player can still drag them. When the player wishes to record a sound, they must first select a bubble (one is selected at all times) and then press "record" at the bottom of the screen. Following this, they must either start speaking or press the button in the middle with the red circle to start the recording. The benefit of speaking instead of pressing the button is that it starts automatically, though it won't start unless your voice or the sound is of a certain level, which also means that when you start to speak, it may not pick up on some of the earlier sounds if they weren't loud enough. On the other hand, everything will be picked up if the player touches the button in the middle. After they start recording a sound, they'll be given 10 seconds, or they can press the stop button which will automatically stop the recording. Following this, there will be an "OK" button with six colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple) that, when touched, will cause the bubble to fill up with liquid of that color. The longer the recording, the more liquid will be inserted. If the user is unsatisfied with the recording, then they can press "cancel" and try again. After a recording has been made, the player can touch the bubble to play around with it. Right after touching the bubble, the recording will play. Above the playback bar are two boxes and the parakeet. Touching the parakeet will result in a tip. The tips include: :""Oh well, eh!" What could that be? Some kind of secret code? Record it and then play it backward to find out!" :"Parakeet - This will make you sound just like me! Now, repeat after me: Human want a cracker?"" (US) "Budgie - You'll do an impression of me, will you? Then I'll do one of you too! "Mum! I'm hungry!"" (EU) :"Electric Fan - This will make you sound like an alien. "We come in peace..."" :"Still can't understand? Try this: "Who y'are wha?" Record it an play it backward!" (note: this says "How are you?" backwards) :"Low Harmony - deep and moving. "Baa baa! Black sheep have you any wool?..."" :"Trumpet - A talking Instrument? "Thank you very much for today!"" :"Keep tapping the Trumpet button, and you can change it to the Whistle filter." :"Do you get how to make backward phrases? "What's your name?" becomes "Main oy stop"!" :"Play around with your voice to make it sound cool. Choose Overwrite to save the new version you've made." :"Tunnel - Your voice will echo away. "Hellooooo... Is there anybody theeeeere?"" :"Don't use any bad language near DSi Sound. I might end up speaking that way myself!" :"Transceiver - Are you a spy too!? "This is Parakeet. Infiltration of the cage is complete. Over."" :"When you are recording, speak with a loud voice. The recording will start automatically, you know." :"High Harmony - Ornate and delicate. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder..."" :"You can choose Overwrite as many times as you want. Who knows, maybe you'll make your voice sound even cooler!" :"Robot - We need a robot to help out around here. Good morning, master! Are you fully recharged?"" :"Buzzer - Bzzt, bzzzt, bzzzrrt! "Do re mi fa sol la ti do!"" :"Parakeets have a keen memory for words, but even I have trouble with the ones I learned a long time ago." :"Synth Harmony - All together now... "London Bridge is falling down, falling down..."" :"You can play all those sounds you recorded even while you are listening to music on an SD Card!" :"Helium - Like they use to fill up balloons. What? I can't hear you from up here..." :"You can use the stylus to switch sounds. Don't forget to have them queued up in your preferred order." :"Whistle - Can you whistle? Phweet! Phweeeeet!!" :"By using A B repeat and Overwrite, you can trime your sound to the exact points where it starts and stops." :"Sound travels pretty fast. About as fast as an airplane." :"Light is much, much faster than sound. That's why you see the lightning before you hear the thunder." :"You can't hear anything up in space. Sound can't travel in a vacuum." :"Hiiiiiiiigh...Slow...Loooow...Fast! Play around with your own voice!" :"Your voice sounds higher than you thought, doesn't it? Ask around and see what everyone else things!" :"Thanks for playing with your Nintendo DSi!" The box on the left allows the player to change the playback speed and the pitch. The farther up the higher the pitch will be, while the farther to the right the faster it'll be. The box on the right allows the player to add filters. There are four boxes available, though by tapping a box you'll be given access to other filters. In all there are twelve different filters, which include: *Upper left box: Parakeet, robot, helium *Upper right box: Electric fan, tunnel, transceiver *Lower left box: Low harmony, high harmony, synth harmony *Lower right box: Trumpet, whistle, buzzer There are five types of playback actions, including: *1: Repeat the current sound over and over. *2: Play all of the sounds on the menu in order. *3: Play the selected sound only once. *4: Plays a random sound from the menu. *5: Play the selected sound from a point selected by the user. It starts at point A and ends at point B. Play with your music In "Play with your music", you can insert an SD Card and listen to your music on your Nintendo DSi. The music must be AAC with a filename extension of .m4a, .mp4, or .3gp. It must be sampled at a bitrate between 16 kbps and 320 kbps and sample rate of 32kHz to 48kHz (CDs are 44kHz). You are allowed to add filters and change the pitch and speed of the songs as well. You'll be able to change songs, talk to the parakeet to receive information, and change the visualization of the upper screen. During a song you can press the L and R buttons to add sound effects. The filters in Play with your music are: *Radio: Makes the song sound as if it were coming from an old radio. *Instrumental: Removes vocals from a song (this doesn't always work). *Echo: Adds an echo effect to the song. *8-Bit Game: Makes the song sound like an 8-bit video game song. The player is able to insert voice recordings he or she made into the songs. Cameos *Very rarely the parakeet will whistle the theme of Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo Entertainment System. *One of the things the parakeet says is "Are you a spy too!? "This is Peach. Infiltration of castle is complete. Over."" *One of the filters in "Play with your music" makes the song sound like an 8-bit video game. The icon is that of a Nintendo Entertainment System controller. *Some of the visualizers are from NES video games such as Super Mario Bros. and Excitebike. *In the Nintendo DSi instruction booklet, some of the songs from an SD Card that are found in the images include Super Mario Bros. theme, The Legend of Zelda theme, and Bowser Battle theme. Some of the folders include Nintendo and Super Mario. Category: Nintendo DSi applications